


Smoke Damage

by metallicphoenix



Series: Smoke Damage: The Full Story [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Some People Are Robots and Cyborgs, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Suicide mention, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metallicphoenix/pseuds/metallicphoenix
Summary: It's been over ten years since Allison, the leader of the robot revolution, was publicly melted. Her daughter wants to follow in her mother's footsteps and lead another revolt, as do others, but starting a revolution is hard when you're all students in a school owned by your greatest enemy.





	Smoke Damage

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very excited to start writing this, I've had the idea for at least a year! Most of the names for the Freelancers and some of the Insurrectionists were made by Ramen [lieutenant-private-pahomo on tumblr] so credit to her for that. Thanks to everyone who has been supporting me in writing this, its really helping me get this all done <3

Matt sat beside Carolina with a big grin. He waited for her to notice his presence, despite knowing she wouldn't acknowledge him. It was apart of their routine. After a few minutes of silence, he rolled his eyes before giving her a gentle nudge.

  
“Hey, you could at least give me a glance. I'm really showing off my good side.” When there wasn't a response, he added, “Ya know, the fleshy side.”

  
Carolina couldn't help but laugh a little. “I thought I asked you to never say that ever again.”

  
“Did you? Huh. Guess I forgot,” Matt replied with a smirk. “I'm sure most people would agree the fact that the fleshy side is better than the robot side. Just saying.”

  
“And I'm just saying that you need to knock that off.”

  
“Jeez, lemme joke around. So stubborn.” He put his arm over her shoulders. “I have class in a few, but I wanted to drop in, say hi.”

  
“Don't you usually say hello to David before chemistry?” Carolina asked. Matt typically had a routine when it came to hanging out with his friends in between classes, so Carolina was surprised to see him in her room. Her father would be pissed. Not that she was opposed to the idea.

  
Matt's smile faded a bit. “Yeah, but the incident in art has started to haunt me. David has joined Reginald and Mason in making pirate jokes, and I'm not appreciating it anymore.”

  
“Yeah, well, Maddie and Connie have been making them too. There's no escape, matey.”

  
Matt faked an offended gasp. “Carolina! I thought I could trust you!” He laid back into the couch dramatically, draping his arm across his forehead. “I can't believe you've betrayed me. Next thing I know, your father will be dancing around in a party hat, Raleigh will be screaming, Delta will be telling jokes.”

  
“If you keep hanging out with Delta, I'm sure the jokes thing will rub off on him.” Carolina smiled, which Matt returned. “I know you said you just decided to 'drop in', but I highly doubt that's the real reason. What's up?”

  
Matt was quiet for a moment, trying to think of where to start, and how to word it. “So you've heard we have a new student, right? Do you know who it is?”

  
Carolina's eyes narrowed. “Yes.” She didn't sound happy about the situation. “Isaac Gates.”

  
“Wait, isn't that-”

  
“Mr. Hargrove's nephew? Yeah. That's the guy.”

  
Matt let out an irritated sigh. “Fuck. I was really hoping I'd been hearing things, that there was some case of miscommunication and mistaken identity. I don't wanna deal with him again, the bigoted shithead. Metal Head doesn't sound like a bad insult, but he can really make it sting.”

  
There was silence. They were both deep in thought. Isaac was bad, but it wasn't him they were worried about so much but more the idea of him acting as a spy for his uncle. The kids at the school liked to bend the rules, and even Dr. Church was lenient with some things that Hargrove would be pissed to find out about. The superintendent was an annoyance to some, but feared by all.

  
“If he finds out about our operation...”

  
“Please, Lina. He won't. Besides, it's not even an operation, you haven't told anyone yet! There's no way they'll tell anyone else without it being safe. Hargrove won't know, and things will be fine. We can start your revolution, kick some ass, save the day. Don't worry about it.”

  
Carolina stood up. “It's not my revolution, it's my mother's. And you know it won't be that easy. Now go to class, will you? I don't think you wanna be late today, I heard Omega was teaching chem this time.”

  
She watched in amusement as Matt rushed out the door. He was so happy and carefree. She wished things could stay that way forever.

* * *

  
The workers arrived in the lunch room before the students did. Most of them were robots or cyborgs, so they sat at their designated tables, while the humans sat at the other tables. Most of the robots and cyborgs sat in the same spots they always did, so it didn't take long for them to notice two people were missing.

  
Lopez glanced around before asking, “¿Dónde está Acacia?” (“Where is Acacia?”) Everyone shrugged. Even if they didn't understand Spanish, the question was obvious. Lopez let out an irritated sigh. He looked at Sheila in hopes that she'd have some sort of idea of where he was. In his eyes, she was the only competent one there.

  
Sheila thought for a moment, trying to come up with a satisfying answer. “Well, earlier he was rambling on about how excited he was that his brother was coming to the school as a student. Maybe he's waiting for him?”

  
The other robot was quiet for a moment before hanging his head. “Si su hermano es como él, tendré que conseguir mi propia mesa.” (“If his brother is anything like him, I'll have to get my own table.”)

  
Sheila laughed. “Acacia isn't that bad, Lopez, you know that. Don't be so grumpy. From what I've heard, his brother is very different. He's human anyway, I doubt he'll sit with us.”

  
The rest nodded in agreement. Humans never sat with them. Even if they weren't against robots or cyborgs, humans didn't sit with them. A human could ask a robot or cyborg to sit with them, like Dexter did every day with Dick, but that was the extent of things. Humans just... didn't sit with anyone with metal parts.

  
A while after the students had made their way into the cafeteria and began eating, Acacia walked over to the table, grinning. “I'm here! I found Vic too.”

  
“What's up, my dudes?” Vic gave a wave. When everyone groaned, his big smile faltered a little.

  
Acacia ignored the upset reactions and instead took Vic's hand before sitting down. “I can only be here for a little while. My brother's coming today, and I wanna be the first one to say hi! I haven't seen him in ages so I'm super excited. He might be bringing his robot buddy with him.”

  
“Robot... buddy?”

  
“Well, I'm pretty sure they're friends! My brother just doesn't wanna admit it. Locus - that's the robots name - does stuff around the house I think, like clean and what not, and basically does whatever Isaac doesn't wanna do. But they seem really close. I wouldn't know much because I was sent to work here not too long after we got him, but Isaac tried hard to make him feel at home and stuff. And Locus writes me letters sometimes because Isaac won't talk to me on the phone really, and it sounds like things are going real good, so that's what I'm going to believe.”

  
“Well, duderino, I hope things go well for you! Maybe he'll be a really chill, cool dude.” Vic gave Acacia's hand a little squeeze.

  
As if on queue, someone threw open the doors to the cafeteria and walked into the room as if he owned the place. By his side was a much taller man, who looked very uninterested in the situation. Acacia jumped up and ran over to the first of the pair.

  
“Hi Isaac! It's so good to see you!” he exclaimed while hugging him tight.

  
This was met with the rolling of eyes. “Yeah, it's good to see you too, Asa.” He didn't sound too pleased about it. “Also, it's Felix, remember?”

  
“Oh!” Asa let go, looking embarrassed. “Sorry, I forgot!” Ignoring his brother's muttering about him always forgetting, Acacia hugged Locus next. “Hi Locs! I'm glad you're here, I've missed you just as much as Felix!”

  
Locus hesitated before returning the hug. He was pretty sure that's what he was supposed to do. “Hello, Acacia. I'm glad to see you're doing well.” He did not know whether he was actually glad or not; those types of things were always hard to distinguish. What he did know is that the response he gave was a polite one, so it was most surely the correct thing to say.

  
“You too! It's been forever since I've seen you two. Are you both staying here?”

  
Felix nodded. “Yeah, we are. In the students area. Far away from you. Speaking of students, I'd like to get a look at who I'll be having classes with. First impressions are always the most important.” He walked away. Locus quickly excused himself before following.

  
The table he went to had one group of the oldest students in the room. Felix had a feeling these would be the people he'd be stuck with. They all looked stupid , annoying. Great.

  
With a winning smile, he introduced himself. Carolina and Matt glanced at each other before giving him a dirty look. In fact, everyone at the table responded negatively except Butch and Reginald, who greeted him, and David, who was confused as to why everyone was glaring at the new guy.

  
Looking over the table, Felix acted hurt. “Aw, come on, we just met! It isn't fair to be so rude during our first encounter. For all you know, I could be different than what you've heard.”

  
“I highly doubt that,” said Mason.

  
Felix laughed. “Okay, you got me. I'm probably not that different from what you've heard. But I don't want to start the year off on.. bad terms.”

“The year's almost over. Why would you transfer so late?” Carolina asked.

“Locus and I thought it'd be a good idea to get used to the campus and classes before I start for real in the fall. If things suck here, I'll leave. Simple as that.”

  
“We'll make sure it sucks,” Maddie said.

  
“I'm sure you will. Now, if it doesn't upset you too much, I'm going to go get my room set up.” Felix smirked before leaving. He could have drawn the conversation out, but he knew that nothing needed to be said that both groups didn't already know: they'd leave each other alone, but if one person started something, that would be thrown out the window.

  
Locus couldn't help but wonder what he had done to make that many people dislike him, especially if they had never met. Grudges had stories behind them, and he didn't know if he wanted to find out what the story was. He pondered this as Felix started chatting up a different table, mostly talking to a student with a shark shirt.

  
David waited until Felix and Locus were out of earshot before asking, “Who the hell was that?”

  
“That,” Carolina answered, “was Isaac Gates. Nephew of Malcolm Hargrove, and the guy who's probably planning on making everyone's life hell.”

  
“Especially mine,” added Matt. “Mine and any other robot and cyborg here, but especially mine.”

  
“But wasn't the guy with him a robot? And isn't his brother a cyborg?”

  
“We don't know why he does it, he just does. If I were you, I'd stay away from both of them.”

  
David nodded, but part of him didn't want to listen. Something felt off about Felix, and he wanted to find out what it was.

As if he knew what David was thinking, Raleigh gently nudged him to get his attention before shaking his head. David sighed in defeat. For now, he'd let it go. But he knew he couldn't forever.


End file.
